Guyver: A New Dawn
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: A reimagining of the Guyver saga. A boy having gone through a troubled portion of his life and is now trying to make amends for it ends up the host to the Guyver, an alien superweapon that an evil corperation of mutants called Kronos wants to get thier ha


**Guyver: New Dawn**

**By**

**CT Malone**

Disclaimer: The concept of the Guyver, Zoanoids, Zoalords, Creators, and Kronos is not mine. All characters in this story are all original. Any likeness between them and real people or other fictional characters is unintentional. So please DON'T SUE ME (I'm only a humble collage student)!

A/n: Yes. I have finally decided to post this. Origionally I had wanted to wait until my LXG story was over but what could I do. So any to put this in context LXG is an AU of this universe, a majority of the things that occur here will show up in LXG at some point or will be refered to. For those of you familar with Guyver I have only seen the two american movies so bear with me huh. And as always please Read and Review even if you think it suck just drop a line or something okay. And for those of you reading LXG I'm in the midst of chapter six now but my muse won't let me get back to it until some work on this is done so consider this an alternitive for now until my muse chooses to cooperate. Enjoy and once again please READ AND REVIEW.

Prolog: A Thief in the Night

Donaldson sat at his terminal going over findings and equations like he did every day. He had to look like nothing had changed but things had changed a lot for him. He learned the truth about Kronos and what his real job was. He had been told that the devices he was analyzing was created by a terrorist network and that the Government asked Kronos to reverse engineer it figure out how it worked.

On first look the devices looked nothing more then a leather dais only half a foot in diameter with a metal orb fixed in the center. But once samples were taken it was discovered that the dais was in fact a living bio organism. Scans showed it generated heat and even electrical discharges similar to brain synapses only at a much lower rate like what a caveman's MRI would look like compared to a modern human. No matter how less evolved its consciousness was it still was extremely advanced device by human standards.

So when Donaldson was asked to take point on reverse engineering the Guyvers as Mr. Saunders called them he leaped at the opportunity to do so. But as of yet he found nothing to show him how the Guyver worked. He asked Saunders to allow a dissection but nearly got fired for making such a suggestion and he dropped it. Then about a week ago he got an e-mail from some one call Lycania saying she knew the answer to his questions. So fearing that his job depended on him cracking the Guyver mystery he met with her.

* * *

That meeting had changed his life. He learned more about life on earth then any human ever did. He learned that the Guyvers were in fact ancient weapons used by beings called Creators who tried to harness human potential for their own gains and turn man into their own private super soldier army. But one Creator and his creations rebelled, he was the one who created the Guyvers and with them he forced his kind off planet. But the Creators left behind the tool of their vengeance: the Zoalords. Humans made into fierce monsters with horrible powers and designed to conquer earth in their name.

But things had not gone as they planned of the original group created only twelve had their loyalty gene activated, that gene kept them to the purpose they were created for: total domination over all man. Many of the others however embraced their human mind again and only longed to live in peace while the others joined with the loyal twelve in the hope to use their blind faith to their advantage and take over once they had out lived their use.

Donaldson learned that Kronos the company he had devoted ten years to was the front for the twelve loyal Zoalords who had been building up their forces to strike. They were far from ready but still were a power to be reckoned with. They had continued the work of the Creators by making more but less powerful versions of their kind called Zoanoids. Many of them were loyal employees but others were brainwashed experiments in advancing their kind. The only thing they feared was the Guyver and what it could do if ever used against them.

Donaldson now realized what Kronos was doing. The only way to remove a fear is to become that which you fear. They feared the power of the Guyver so why not use it for themselves but at this stage they only had the two ever since Travis' accidental distructionof the third unit. He needed to get the devices away from Kronos some how.

Lycania as it turned out already had a plan to do that. She was a Zoalord who had deigned what she was created to do in favor of her human mind. She worked undercover at Kronos part of their Genetic R&D, the only time Donaldson did any work with that branch was when his friend's son needed a recomendation letter for his old prep school so he accepted that he wouldn't recogize her in her human form even if he saw her. Back to the plan,Lycania would use her telekinetic powers to loop the security tapes for a set time allowing Donaldson to get into storage and take the remaining Guyvers with out anyone being the wiser. The only problem were the guards on duty, Lycania said another agent would handle it,and the fact that Donaldson was a jittery person by nature and could blow the whole mission if the wrong person got suspicious.

So when the call came in naturally Donaldson nearly wet himself as he aswered his ringing cell phone. Regaining control of his faculties he answered it. "Mr. Donaldson this Liam's Photoshop, were calling to let you know that your pictures are developed and can be picked up in the next hour" said the voice on the other end.

Donaldson hung up and grabbing his briefcase headed for the storage vault used to house the Guyvers. The walk to the vault he had made over a hundred times in the past year seemed to have become like deadly trek trough the forest. He looked at his fellow co-workers thinking "Any of them could be one."

After descending several levels to the basement he met his biggest challenge vault security, a pair ofguards whowatched the hall to the vaultat all times. Now that he thought about it the guards were always the same. No matter when he went down to the vault to collect a sample it was always the same two guards.

When he finally reached the vault corridor he found it empty of its usual guards. "Thank you Lycania" said Donaldson to himself.

He quickly approached the door and slid his access card in the slot to open it. Slowly almost ominously the doorsopened revealing an unnaturally clean white room devoid of any decoration or clutter. Along the walls where automated drawers which contained various items Kronos had collected for study. The only odd thing was directly in the heart of the room was a circular pedestal projecting a kind of stasis field in which the two Guyver units floated in. Outside the company they looked like leather dais with a silver orb embeded in its center that seemed to emit an eerie glow every once in a while.

With new resolve he walked forward toward the pedestal and deactivated the field like he had done many times. He then opened his briefcase which revealed two padded sides shaped exactly like the Guyvers. He then took the first unit and immediately the metallic orb in the center of it began to glow and hum rhythmically. Startled slightly he quickly placed the unit into its holder fallowed quickly by its brother. He then snapped his case shut and walked over to the door control panel and keyed it to close as soon as he crossed the threshold.

* * *

Donaldson breathed hard as he ascended the final steps into the main hall more out of panic then the weight of the units he had in his case. He had made it to the door when the main alarms sounded. Not bothering to hear the announcement from Security Chief Travis he quickly left and made for his car.

As he left the parking lot he figured he was home free. Once at the stop light he took out his cell and dialed the secure line Lycania gave him to contact her to find out where to make the drop. As it rang he notice two black unmarked SUVs three spots behind him; the windows where tinted but the driver of one of the cars had hisheavily scarredhand the window a smoking cigarette clenched in it. Donaldson needed no other information to figure out who was behind the wheel. How many times had he seen that hand place a cigarette into its owners mouth at security meetings for him not to recognize it.

"Travis" he gasped.

Once the light turned green he pulled forward but at the next corner instead of turning left out of town he made a right into the heart of it hoping to lose them. The secure line he had dialed finally connected to a voice mail "Hello, you have reached Liam's Photo Shop, no one is currently able to take your call, but if you leave a message at the beep we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

As soon as it beeped he said in a hurried voice "This is a delivery boy with KC deliveries. The packages you requestedcannot be delivered due to an emergency rush order please contactthedelivery office to make secondary arrangements and thank you for your patronage."

He then hung up and tossed his cell down the nearest sewer drain. He then made for an abandoned building complex across town that was easy to get lost in. Once he waswhithin walking distancefrom the complex he ditched his car in a back ally and hid one of the units in a trash can out side a comic shop. He then continued on foot toward the complex holding on to his case for dear life nerver noticing a comic shop employee exiting the building and finding the unit.

* * *

Once in the old complex he made for the lower level to hide the second unit. As soon as he reached the stair well though he heard the descending steps from above; there walking toward him in a crisp black suit came Kronos' Chief of Security Harold Travis.

"Well, well. This is a shocker" said Travis as he walked into Donaldson's view a cigarette in his hand.

"Who would have thought the Ro Council would be desperate enough to recruit you for their little assignment" he said with a laugh as he took a puff.

"You can't have them Travis" said Donaldson shaking with fear.

"Really why is that?" he asked mockingly of Donaldson.

"Because of the damage Kronos will cause with them. I've seen proof of their true selves, I've seen footage of Zoanoids in action, and I won't let humanity's only shot for survival fall in to their hands" said Donaldson now showing remarkable control ofhis fear.

Travis just looked at him and laughed a cold mirthless laugh. "Oh Donaldson, can't you see humanity's 'last great hope' is alreadyon the hands of Kronosor at least one of them is" he said with a smirk putting out his cigarette.

"The units are with me still Travis and I no longer will act as Kronos' puppet" said Donaldson defiantly.

"True but what you didn't know was about the Third unit" said Travis with an evil smile.

"Third… no…you…lie" said Donaldson in disbelief backing away slowly from Travis.

"I'm not" said Travis dangerously. "Congratulations Donaldson, you will be the first to feel the power of the Guyver in 5000 years."

Donaldson quickly turned tail and ran back down the hall Travis yelling something as he ran. As soon he as he reached end he turned left and found himself staring into a pair of glowing yellow insect like eyes. The last thing he everfelt again besides fear that night was a sharp stinging pain across his chest.

A/n: Yes a little short true but still its a starting point again please read and review folks.


End file.
